


In Too Deep

by Naturallyvicious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jeremy centric, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, also i borrow that one convo from off topic, i guess technically but yknow, is that a word w/e, its so gay and so soft im, more like mentions, very loosely bc im terrible, yknow what its fine, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturallyvicious/pseuds/Naturallyvicious
Summary: Secret Spring Fairy event over on the RT writers discord! I got to write for the lovely Kayde!I hope you like it <3!uhh i started this about 2 different times and i just couldn't do it justice, so 3rd time is the charm right.Did i watch the movie before writing this? NopeDid i watch the movie while writing this? NopeDid i watch the movie after writing this? Nope(:





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grifs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifs/gifts).



> Secret Spring Fairy event over on the RT writers discord! I got to write for the lovely Kayde! 
> 
> I hope you like it <3!
> 
>  
> 
> uhh i started this about 2 different times and i just couldn't do it justice, so 3rd time is the charm right.  
> Did i watch the movie before writing this? Nope  
> Did i watch the movie while writing this? Nope  
> Did i watch the movie after writing this? Nope
> 
> (:

_The deeper the bond, the better you fight._ Jeremy repeated to himself for about the hundredth time, the phrase had stuck with him since he heard it. Back when he was trying to become a pilot, when everything had been so new and exciting. Jeremy had worked his ass off for months, and then he got accepted.

 Now sitting on the edge of his bed, Jeremy still has trouble believing he made it. He’s an actual fucken pilot of a goddamn Jaeger.

 _The deeper the bond, the better you fight._ The words dance across Jeremy’s mind once again. He thinks of his parents, he thinks of his siblings and even of his best friend back at home. All the people who he has a bond with and still does thankfully, even if he’s so far away.   

So for Jeremy it was hard to imagine he could find someone, anyone really, who he could have a bond with. A deep enough bond to fight in a Jaeger. It never seemed like a possibility to Jeremy - that is, until _him _.__

He thinks it’s funny, really, how you can be so sure in believing an idea. Then suddenly a person can just waltz into your life and make everything different.

Jeremy also thinks about the hidden ring in the bottom of his drawer.

The door to his room suddenly screeches open, and Ray walks in, hair wet and dirty clothes balled up in his hands. He gives Jeremy a nod as he walks to dump his clothes on a mountain of already piled clothing on the floor.

“Watch a thinking about?” Ray asks him, coming to sit next to Jeremy on his bed.

“I’m- I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

“Really? Cause you got your thinking face on.” Ray answers, letting himself fall back into the mattress as he finally sits.

“My thinking face?” Asks Jeremy, turning to face the other man, who looks like is about to take a nap in the bed, so Jeremy nudges his thigh. “Hey, no napping on my bed.”

“Why not.” Ray whines, honest to god _whines _,__ and then he pushes himself up and ends up shoulder to shoulder with Jeremy. “So whatcha thinkin ‘bout?”

The question hangs in the air, looking down at his hands Jeremy wonders what he can answer. Any lie and Ray will call him out on it, they’ve been together too long for him to even try. Jeremy’s wondering what half truth he can say when Ray gets up from the bed unexpectedly.

“C'mon we got work to do.” Jeremy’s about to voice his confusion when the alarm obnoxiously goes off, painting the metal walls of their room red. Confusion fades into feeling gobsmacked because Ray keeps doing _that _, it’s like he has a sixth sense for trouble or maybe for alarms.__  

“How do you do that, I swear to _god _Ray. I’m gonna lose it.” Ray just laughs back at him, pulling him to his feet to drag him out the door. Jeremy would protest, but he’s never been good at resisting Ray anyways.__  

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” Ray teases through a smile, as he takes off towards their Jaeger. Watching as he goes out the door, Jeremy can’t help the smile on his own face.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy looks over at Ray as their bodies move in synch to take down a category two Kaiju. It’s an ugly thing with horns everywhere that roars so often Jeremy’s over it already. Although they can take it down easy, he’s not worried about it, If he’s honest he’s only half paying attention.

Jeremy’s mind wanders back to earlier; when they both suited up and their memories merged, Jeremy swears he saw the same memory twice. He’s seen it before, the one where Geoff had just gotten back after a long mission. Ray, Michael, Gavin and Jeremy had been excited to see him.

“Ray let me ask you a question, Fuck, Marry, Kill. Jeremy, Matt, Alfredo.”

Ray seems to think it over, they’re all gathered around their usual table enjoying their lunch. Everyone waits patiently for his boyfriend’s response. Ray seems to come to a conclusion as he looks directly at Geoff from across the table.

“Kill Matt because he scares the fuck out of me. Fuck Alfredo and marry Jeremy.”

“That’s the correct answer Ray.” Says Geoff, satisfied as he takes a bite of his greasy lunch. You think that because he’s a higher up he’d get a better lunch once in awhile.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you dating him.” Scoffs Gavin, gesturing between the two of them with his fork.

“Oh yeah, you think so?” Challenges Ray, not even bothering to look up from his own plate, used to Gavin’s antics. Everyone else continues to eat their lunch as they

“Well why else would you marry him?”

“Think about it, really think about it champ.” After a pause Gavin simply shrugs unable to come up with anything. “Married people can bang when they want. So if I marry Jeremy we can bang whenever, I’m not gonna pass up the opportunity to bang Big Dick Dooley!”

As soon as the words seem to register in Jeremy’s brain he chokes on his food. One time, just _one time_ he has _one_ too many four lokos and he _never_ gets to live it down. Later on, watching from what it looks to be Ray’s perspective, he sees how Michael bursts out laughing, and Geoff has to literally walk away from the table. 

Suddenly he’s literally shaken out of his thoughts when a particularly strong hit sways their Jaeger backwards. He should probably get back to it and finish his job, but his thoughts weight heavy on his mind as he looks over to his boyfriend. The one person who Jeremy has such a deep bond with, and yet he can’t seem to feel uncertain with his decision.

“Uh, Jeremy, buddy? I could use a hand over here!” Shouts Ray over the machinery and roars, giving him the side eye. Right, big Kaiju trying to kill them. He should get back to his job before his boyfriend gets worried. Or worse before he gets either of them injured from being distracted.

After that it doesn’t take long for the Kaiju to go down, a second blast to the head and it falls down hard like a log. Panting as they right themselves back up, Jeremy looks over to see Ray already looking at him. He gives Jeremy a goofy thumbs up making him laugh. And yeah, maybe Jeremy doesn’t know what to do, but what he does know is how much he loves Ray. And that at least will never change.

* * *

They finally make it back to their room, Jeremy distractedly going through debriefing with Ray at his side. Sore from the fight and tired from his overbearing thoughts, he starts to change into some comfy clothes because he’s definitely ready for bed. They seem to be on the same wavelength, as they silently move around the room for a while until Ray stops to speak.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“What? Yeah why?” Counters Jeremy taken aback by the question, wondering if he really has been that obvious. He busies himself with organizing the junk on top his dresser, something to occupy him and not give himself away.

“You seem distracted.”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. It’s fine, everything’s fine.” Answers Jeremy, he gets a weird look from Ray but the man doesn’t comment further. Instead he flops on to Jeremy’s bed for the second time that day, getting ready to go to sleep it seems. 

“Seriously you okay?” Asks Ray once again his back to Jeremy still, he hesitates before sighing because honestly what is even holding him back. Jeremy knows what he wants, and maybe it’s not what Ray wants. Or maybe it is. But he’s tired of maybe’s and the thinking is driving him crazy, so he thinks one last time about it and says _fuck it _.__

“Remember that time when Geoff had just come back from that mission in Australia and we were all eating lunch?” Jeremy asks as he walks towards that goddamn bottom drawer that’s been mocking him for far too long.

“Yeah.”

“Remember that Fuck, Marry, Kill he asked you; y’know with me, Matt, and Alfredo.”

“Yeah, I killed Matt because he scares me.” Says Ray fighting back a yawn and failing spectacularly. He snuggles further into Jeremy’s bed as he pulls the covers up to his chin. Jeremy takes one hard look at him before grabbing the square box from the drawer.

“Remember how you said you’d marry me?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna say it again?” Says Jeremy as he kneels besides the bed, finally pulling the ring he’s been hiding for months. His heart pounds away at his chest, threatening to burst out of his chest. Ray doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move and for a second Jeremy’s afraid he’s asleep.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” Ray asks quietly, barely above a whisper; he sounds so unlike himself to Jeremy. It takes a moment but it occurs to him that Ray might feel the same way he does.

“Why don’t you turn around.” Says Jeremy with smile blooming upon his face. _The deeper the bond, the better you fight _.__ He thinks he knows, Jeremy feels like he _finally_ fucken gets it. It's like everything clicks into place and Jeremy just knows. What they share, is bigger than all the buildings he’s ever seen and deeper than any ocean they’ve set foot on. Because fuck maybe’s and all those what if’s, their bond is deep and he loves his boyfriend.  

“Okay.”


End file.
